paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie!
It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay and Chase had just arrived at the Town Hall. Rex was already there. The Duke and Duchess of Foggy Bottom were visiting Mayor Goodway. Chase: Hey Rex! Rex: G'day Chase. What brings you here? Just then, a silver streamind dog walked inbetween the two and stopped. Chase: Hello. Are you from Foggy Bottom? I went to Foggy Bottom once you know. Along with the other famous Paw Patrol members. ???????: Is that so? I didn't think there were any famous dogs at all here. Then the dog noticed Rex. ???????: Oh! Unless your talking about.....Rex Weathers. Rex: And don't think I don't know who you are. Chase: Who is he? Rex: His name is Spencer. Spencer: Indead it is. And I am the dog owned by the Duke and Duchess of Foggy Bottom. Makes me sound famous doesn't it? Spencer winked at Chase. Spencer: Oh! Rex. Want to hear my news. Rex: Go ahead. Spencer: I have been invited to take part in The Great Dog Show here in Adventure Bay! I shall be racing. Rex let out a huge gasp! Chase: Do you mean that Dog Show that's coming up? Spencer: Sure do. Are any of you going? Chase: Well Ryder said he will choose today! I so want to go! Spencer: Of course you do Chase. And with any luck, maybe you shall. Spencer looked at Rex. Spencer: Silver Spencer, coming through! Spencer raced off. Rex: How dare you!!! That's like my catchphrase! Rex Weathers Coming Through! Chase: Oh Rex. Chase walked back to the lookout. He saw a poster of The Great Dog Show. Chase: The Great Dog Show! The others began to sing. Saber: It's gonna be special! It's gonna be great! Off into town with all of our mates! Zuma, Rocky, Scowler, Saber: Please Ryder, I beg you, I just have to know! Will you won't you take me to The Great Dog Show?! Gazza went next to Ryder. Gazza: Take me Ryder! I'm as strong as a train! I'm such a mighty shepherd that it's never a strain! Rex: Hahahahaha! It's not a tough decision, though I have to coffess. It's hard to find another dog that hardly ever rests! Ryder: That's right. Rex: So take me Ryder! Gloria: Haha! I'm know I'm kinda small Ryder, but I'm not a beginner! I often Rex with Scowler and I'm often the winner! Scowler pushed Gloria away. Scowler: You should really take me Ryder! I'm the oldest of my siblings. My fathers first pup ever, I'm loyal, kind and true! Ella, Skye and Everest: It's gonna be special! It's gonna be great! Off into town with all of our mates! Rocky, Smoky, Noah: Please Ryder! I beg you! You can't tell me no! Fletcher: Will you won't you take me to The Great Dog Show?! All: Fast dogs! Long dogs! Tough dogs! Strong dogs! Every other dog is just so eager to go! Rubble was sleeping. Rubble: I'm not going anywhere, Saber, Scowler, Gloria: Will you won't you take us to the Great Dog Show?! Chief: It's gonna be special! It's gonna be great! Brooke: Off into town with all of our mates! Ella: Please Ryder! I beg you! You just can't say no! All: Will you won't you take us to The Great Dog Show?! Will you won't you take us to The Great Dog Show?! Chase: Will you won't you take me to The Great Dog Show! They all laughed even Chase. As the day went on, everyone was wondering who would get picked to go. Ryder was making up his mind. He had an idea of who to take. Ryder: I know who would be good in each event. And if we get the one I'm thinking of all styled up in a smooth look. He's sure to be faster and will hopefully win The Fastest Dog Race. Ryder made a list of who to take. He had a good feeling of his choices. Ryder: Well, these Paw Patrol members will sure do their best. He went down his pole and went outside. The others went straight to him. Rex: So whos going Ryder? Ryder: Well here we go. Rex of course is in The Fastest Dog Race. Now. I spoke with Katie. You are to go there now. Rex: Yes! I'm on it! Rex raced off to Katie's. Ryder continued the list. Later that day Rex was not the only one at Katie's getting ready. Rocky, Fletcher and Ella were there. The others were waiting outside. Soon Ella and Rocky came out first. Then Fletcher. Ryder: You all look amazing. But where's Rex? Just then they heard Katie and Rex talking. Katie: Now. That's done. Just need to do a health check. Rex: Well your taking too long! Everyone else is ready and I'm not! Katie: Rex! Wait! Rex: I'm not waiting! I have a race to win! Rex appeared out the door. He had a silver fur colouring line along his sides. And a silver star on his front leg muscles. Everyone gasped. Ella: Wow! Chase: What's that Rex? On the side of you? Rex: That is my new lining. Along with my fur all streamlined. And I'm not called Rex anymore. From now on, I shall be known as, The Shooting Star! Ella: That's my star! Rex: That's right darling. Just wait until Spencer see's me. Chase: He will be jealous. The next day was the day of The Great Dog Show. It was being held at the park. All the contenders were at the show by 10am. Mayor Goodway was going to be the announcer. Mayor Goodway: Welcome one and all, to The Great Dog Show! We will be starting shortly. But while you can, take your time to admire all the contenders. Now, our first event, the test of Strength, will take place on the soccer field at 11:30am. Followed by The Best Looking Dog Parade which will take place at the playground. That should begin at Midday. Ryder: Right. All the ones in The Decorated competition follow me. Ella, Blizzard, Murphy, Rocky and Fletcher all followed Ryder. Rex: Where am I supposed to go?! Then Rex noticed Spencer. He saw his chance to get Spencer back from earlier. Rex: Hello Spencer! Spencer was surprised. Spencer: Rex? Is that you? I didn't recognize you at all. Rex: I'm called The Shooting Star now. Spencer: Oh really? Rex: Yes! Meanwhile Chase's brother Mighty was on his was to the test of Strength. He was scared. Chase: You will do fine. Even if you come last. Mighty: Really? Chase: Yes. Mighty: If you say so. Meanwhile Rex was with his friend Pluem. Pluem had found the way to The Fastest Dog Race. Pluem: This way Rex. Rex: Man. The others don't have a chance. At the test of strength competition, all the contenders were ready. They were harnessed to their own block of brick half the size of Alex! Mayor Goodway: And they are about to be sent the challenge of a life time. The test of Strength! Captain Turbot blew a whistle. They were off. Gazza took an early lead. Mighty was next to him. Chase was there cheering his brother on. Chase: Come on Mighty! Pull! Pull! Mighty was pulling as hard as he could. Mayor Goodway: And there they go! Some of the strongest pups and dogs ever! Put them as a team and they could move a mountain! But Katie was not watching. She was looking for Rex. She knew Rex had just recovered from a pulled leg muscle. If he went too fast, he could do it again! The only thing was she couldn't find him. Katie was looking everwhere. Then she saw Rex and Pluem heading to The Fastest Dog Race. Katie: Rex! She was going to run to him, but the Best Decorated contenders walked in front of her and blocked her way. They all looked at her. Katie kept calling to Rex. But Rex was now out of sight. Then Rocky saw Katie. Rocky: Hi Katie! Come through. Katie: Thanks Rocky. Katie raced past and headed down the path Rex and Pluem took. Meanwhile at the Test of Strength. Gazza and Rosco were nose to nose fighting for first place. Mighty was coming third and Vadim was coming forth. The finish line was 3 metres away. Mayor Goodway: And we will have our winner any moment now! Gazza is leading. No wait Rosco is! No Gazza! No Rosco! With now just 1 metre left! Half a metre! A camera person was ready for a finish line photo. Mayor Goodway: And the winner is! Gazza and Rosco finished too close for her to tell. The camera person got a photo. Mayor Goodway: It's too close. Anyway. Third place is.... Mighty finished just ahead of Vadim. Mayor Goodway: Mighty is third! And Vadim is forth! What a great finish! But we need to see the finish line photo. Camera person: I know the winner! He whispered to Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway: And it turns out that.......Rosco is the winner! The croud cheered loudly! Rosco: Yes! Gazza: No! I so thought I had it! Rosco: Well, you tried. Gazza: Yeah. Mayor Goodway: Now. We will be giving out the prizes at the end of the day. For now, time to head to the playground. It's time for our second event. The Best Decorated Dog! Everyone went to the playground. They all wanted a good spot to see. The contenders for The Best Decorated were all lined up ready for judges to decide the winner. The judges were some highly trained ones. Mayor Goodway: Now first up please! Ella walked up. Mayor Goodway: And Ella Weathers is first up! The croud cheered! The judges were impressed. Judge 1: Nice. Judge 2: Great I think. Judge 3: I see why she entered. Ella walked back into the line. Mayor Goodway: Next! Murphy was next. Mayor Goodway: And here is Murphy! The croud cheered! Once again the judges were impressed. However Blizzard was a bit worried. Blizzard: They all look so good. I don't think I will beat Murphy. Ella looks good too. I hope they just don't make me last. Mayor Goodway: Next! Blizzard walked up. Mayor Goodway: Here's Blizzard! The croud cheered! Blizzard felt proud. The judges seemed impressed. Blizzard knew he had some tough competition. When the judges were done, he went back into line. Mayor Goodway: Next! Fletcher was next. The croud cheered! Mayor Goodway: I'd also like to say that Fletcher is entering The Fastest Dog Race too! The croud cheered some more. Fletcher: Thank you! Brooke and Chief were there. Brooke: I'm proud of him being up there. Chief: Me too. Mayor Goodway: Finally we have Rocky! The croud cheered! The judges were impressed as usual. The first Judge got up with a paper that had the results on it. Judge 1: Today, we saw some amazing dogs! The results were very close. In fifth place we have Rocky! Rocky: Last!! Fletcher: Bad luck. But hey, you still won that other one. Rocky: Yeah. Judge 1: In fourth place we have Blizzard! Blizzard: Better than last. Judge 1: In third place we have Fletcher! Fletcher: Yes! Judge 1: In second place we have...............Ella Weathers! Which means that Murphy is the winner! The croud went wild! Murphy: Yes! Ella: Second place is nothing to be mad at. Mayor Goodway: Well done to all of you! Now we will head to The Best Sheep Herding Dog at the race track. Also where The Great Race will be! The croud quickly headed that way. Within 5 minutes everyone was ready to see the Sheep Herding. Mayor Goodway: First up is Chase! Chase quickly got to work. The croud cheered and cheered! Chase had got half the sheep in the cage in 34 seconds. Chase: One half to go! Mayor Goodway: Look at him go! Chase soon had the other half in. Mayor Goodway: 56 seconds! Not bad at all! Next is Pluem. Pluem did his go as quick as he could. Mayor Goodway: 53 seconds! Pluem is now in the lead! Pluem: Yes! Chase: No! Mayor Goodway: Next up is Tex! Tex came along and did his really speedy. Mayor Goodway: 51 seconds! It's getting even quicker! Pluem: Well I won't be winning today. Mayor Goodway: Finally! It's Noah's turn! Noah: I've got this. Noah raced out and finished like a bolt of lightning. Mayor Goodway: Wow! We have had some amazing times today! But only one has been the quickest! Everything went quiet. Mayor Goodway: The best time was.....................................Noah! You got 50 seconds! The croud went wild! Noah: Oh my goodness!! I actually won!! Chase: Good job Noah! Noah: Thanks Chase! Mayor Goodway: Now stay in your seats everyone! The Fastest Dog Race is taking place here! And it's starting in 5 minutes! The croud went wild! Soon all the racers were on the track. Mayor Goodway: And they are all lined up ready to race. And what a line up it is. These are some of the fastest dogs you will ever see. The croud went wild. But Katie didn't. She was trying to get to Rex. Mayor Goodway: On track one which is the inside track. We have Ashes! Next to him, we have Fletcher! A real sport dog himself. No wonder he's with us in this event. On track three, we have Smoky! On track four, we have Lani! On track five, we have Spencer! And on track six, we have The Shooting Star! The croud went wild. Spencer and Rex looked at each other. Spencer: Good luck slow coach. Rex: I don't think I'm the one who needs luck. Suddenly Katie called out. Katie: Rex! I'm so glad I found you! Rex: Stop calling me that! My name is Shooting Star! Katie: Sorry Rex! I mean Falling Star! But you have to listen to me. You have just got over a pulled leg muscle! If you go too fast, you could pull it again! Rex: I don't care Katie! The race is starting... Captain Turbot blew a whistle. Rex: Now! They all took off. Katie: Be careful Rex! Rex started to sing. Rex: Oh Katie, Will you stop your whining, there's no other dog that I will be outshining! To late! I can't be late! Streamlining! Rex gained up on Smoky. Rex: Whoosh! The Shooting Star is coming through! Whoosh! Give up, there's nothing you can do! He past Smoky. Rex: Whoosh! Cause all you'll ever see of me, will be a shining streak of racing cool! He raced past Lani and Spencer. Rex: The clouds today will have a silver lining, I'll see that bossy Spencer get's some undermining, Cause I'm the cream, The best in steam! Streamlining! He past Fletcher and Ashes. But his leg had started twitching. Mayor Goodway: Ashes and Fletcher were holding the lead, but after a slow start The Shooting Star has taken it from them! Rex was starting to stuggle a bit. Spencer had noticed. Spencer: Rex! Rex! Rex: That's not my name! Spencer: You have to stop! Listen to me Rex! There's something wrong! Rex: I can't stop! I won't stop! Mayor Goodway: I don't know what's happening but, it looks like The Shooting Star is having some kind of trouble! Everyone started to worry. Rex: Whoosh! The Shooting Star is coming through! Ashes and Fletcher past him. Rex had started to slow down. Rex: Whoosh! Give up there's nothing you can do! Mayor Goodway: I think it's all over! Rex's leg was really twitching now! Spencer, Lani and Smoky were all gaining up on him. Spencer looked worried. Rex: Cause all you'll see of me will be.....Ow! Ow! Ow! Then at that moment, Rex pulled his leg muscle. Mayor Goodway: It is now! His leg muscle has pulled! The croud gasped. Mayor Goodway: He's slowing down. Spencer slowed next to Rex. Then Lani and Smoky got ahead. Spencer then chased after them. Mayor Goodway: And The Shooting Star is out of the race! What a tragedy. Rex stopped. Rex: O The Indignity. Mayor Goodway: So it's Fletcher in the lead! Ashes coming up behind! Followed by Lani, Smoky and Spencer! And as they come to the finish line it looks like Fletcher's going ot take it! Then Ashes started to pass him. Mayor Goodway: But wait! Ashes is coming up beside him! Ashes: Bye bye! Mayor Goodway: And Ashes beats him across the line! The winner is Ashes! The Dalmatian pup! The croud went wild. But Katie, Ryder and the Paw Patrol were heading to Rex. Ryder: Rex! Are you okay? Rex: No. I pulled my leg muscle again. Marshall: I'll take care of that. Soon Marshall had bandaged Rex's leg. Rex: Thanks Marshall. Rex walked slowly away. People looked at him as he went past. They felt sorry for him. Suddenly Spencer walked up. Spencer: Hey, Shooting Star! Rex: Just call me Rex. I've had quite enough of this Streamlining. Spencer: Shame about the race Rex. But you know, you lot in the Paw Patrol are made of sterner stuff then I thought. Spencer walked off. Rex: About time you called me something nice! Spencer laughed. Rex walked on for a bit. Then Ella came up. Ella: She did warn you. Rex: I know honey. I should have listened. Ella: If you had listened you may have won. But you pushed yourself too far. Rex: Yes. I did. Well done in the Decorated thing. Ella: Thanks. But look on the bright side, you have won heaps of other races. Rex: I guess. But I still feel silly. Ella: Don't. Your still my husband. Rex: Yes. I am. Soon the Paw Patrol were all together. Ryder: Let's all get back to the Lookout. Ella: Yes Ryder. Rex: Roger. Chase was still upset about coming last in Sheep Herding. Skye went up to him. Skye: You did try. Chase: Yeah. I did. Still not happy. Skye: But remember this. Your are very clever. That made Chase fell better. He started to sing. Chase: I can only be me. There's nothing else I can possibly be. And now I'm happy I am who I am. I'll be the best me that I can. Skye: You don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger. You don't need more than four small paws. Chase: I don't need to be taller or be longer, being me has it's own appeal. All: Be who you are and go far, go far! Be who you are and go far! Rex past Spencer. They smiled at each other. All: Be who you are and go fast, go far! Be who you are and go far! They all started walking up the hill to the Lookout. All: We don't need to faster, bigger, stronger! We don't need more than four small paws! We don't need to be taller or be longer! Being me has it's own appeal! They arrived at the Lookout. All: Be who you are and go far, go far! Be who you are and go far! Be who you are and go fast, go far! Be who you are and go far! Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie! Made By Chase787 Productions Characters Chase Skye Katie Ryder Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Mayor Goodway Camera Man Rex Weathers Ella Weathers Gazza Spencer Scowler Weathers Saber Weathers Gloria Weathers Silvana Weathers Fletcher Ashes Smoky Lani Pluem Tex Noah the veteran and animal pup Rosco Mighty Vadim Murphy Blizzard Chief and Brooke Songs Will You Won't You The Shooting Star is Coming Through Be Who You Are Inspired By Thomas and Friends - The Great Race Creator's Words This was my favourite story that I have ever made. It was fun doing a Competition and Story at the same time. Hope you all enjoyed it. Comment what you thought below. Chase787 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:The Great Race Category:The Great Dog Show Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Competition Category:Competitions Category:Chase787 Movie